


WriteTober

by SensualPancake



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensualPancake/pseuds/SensualPancake
Summary: Basically, this is the official InkTober 2019 prompt list but instead of drawings they're different one-shots, each prompt having a different pairing.Some works may be mature, and a warning will be given beforehand for certain topics such as: drugs, sex, gore, etc.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1:  
Prompt: Ring  
Pairing: Stucky (Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes)

The day Steve Rogers left Bucky Barnes in Wakanda in a cryogenic chamber was the day his heart broke for the first time. He couldn’t quite place why, but seeing Bucky being frozen like that again made him… Angry. Irrational. So he had left Wakanda without word. No goodbye to King T’Challa, no thanks to Shuri for keeping an eye on Bucky… He just left.

Part of him stayed behind with Bucky, the part of him that was good. The part of him that Bucky always loved, yet never admitted. Steve’s favorite part of himself. It was because of Bucky that he was like that, and Steve felt it selfish to continue being that person if Bucky wasn’t around.

Sam Wilson could tell something was up with his friend, yet never made an effort to ask why or what was up. He was pretty sure he knew, anyhow. It didn’t matter that they had left Bucky behind to be rehabilitated: to Steve, it was goodbye. Sam felt this was a little dramatic, however, and did the right thing and kept tabs with Shuri on Bucky’s progress.

One year went by.

Steve never mentioned Wakanda, never brought Bucky’s name up, never showed any signs that he was even thinking of his old friend. Sam and Natasha knew that he was, but didn’t press. They followed Steve loyally, as they were his friends and they cared about him too much to leave his side, even if sometimes it felt as though Steve wanted to be alone.

Two years went by.

Steve was… Different. It wasn’t just Bucky that he had lost, but Tony too. The two had never made up after their spat in Germany. Steve reflected this in his actions. Never talked about the Avengers, Tony, or even Bruce or Thor. His lips remained sealed for the most part, focused on the task at hand and unwavering. Sam and Natasha knew this wasn’t healthy, but there was little they could do for their friend.

The day that Steve finally mentioned Bucky was a shock.

He had been alone, or so he thought. He sat in his room, unaware of Natasha lingering outside of his door, working up the courage to talk to her distant friend. She paced back and forth as Steve had motionless on his bed, his back to Natasha. She couldn’t see, but in Steve’s hands he held a framed picture. A picture of a young asthmatic boy with blond hair and blue eyes, and a handsome, dark-haired boy with his arm around the other. Both boys were smiling brightly, though the blond’s smile was for the camera and the brunet’s was for the blond boy.

As Natasha raised her fist to knock on his door, Steve spoke. He spoke softly, so soft that Natasha wouldn’t have heard if he hadn’t sighed openly. She froze, her fist in the air, as Steve swung his legs over the edge of the bed and gripped the corners of the frame tightly.

“What I wouldn’t do…” He muttered to himself. Once. Twice. Three times. Natasha took a hesitant step into the room, but Steve was too engrossed in the picture to notice her. “To have you back. Smiling at me like that.” His fingers caressed the picture, and a drop of water replaced where his fingers had just been.

Steve then clung to the picture against his chest, sobbing loudly into the empty air. Natasha wanted nothing more than to comfort her friend, but she knew it wasn’t her place. She also knew that Sam was now standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s my fault you’re like this.” Steve had spoken again, quietly, to the picture. “If I hadn’t become Captain America, you’d still be here with me. I would have stopped you from infiltrating that H.Y.D.R.A. base… You’d be safe.” He sobbed again, breaking his speech. “If I could turn back time, I would refuse the serum. I’d return to our little apartment in Brooklyn, sketching your portrait in our bed as you made dinner. I wouldn’t have let you go.”

Natasha could literally feel her heart breaking. She glanced at Sam, who gave her a knowing nod and stepped out of the room. Natasha sighed to herself and joined Steve on the bed, grabbing her friend into a hug. Steve did nothing more than lean against her and cry.

Sam found them the next morning, asleep on Steve’s bed with the frame still tucked against his chest. His ear still vibrated with the phone call he had just ended, and his eagerness swelled up inside him until he was ready to burst.

“Natasha, Steve,” he spoke briskly, waking them up simultaneously. “We’re needed in Wakanda. T’Challa has news about Bucky.”

The look on Steve’s face was almost enough to break Natasha’s heart a second time. As quick as lightning, Steve was up and in his bathroom, starting a shower. Sam walked Natasha out of the room, keeping his voice low as he spoke.

A glass of orange juice sat waiting for Steve on the table as he walked out, dressed in his Captain America uniform. Sam and Natasha shared yet another look before Natasha led him out of the room, returning a moment later with Steve now dressed in a fitted white t-shirt and long khakis. Steve chugged his orange juice and was out the door in no time flat.

The ride to Wakanda was long and silent as Steve drummed his fingers against his seat. He hadn’t pressed Sam about details on Bucky, which Sam found strange, but Steve was most likely waiting to hear it from the king himself. He was practically jumping out of his seat as the quinjet landed in Wakanda, in front of a line of Dora Milaje waiting for them.

They greeted Okoye warmly, and then Shuri, and finally T’Challa himself. He shook Steve’s hand first, then Sam’s, and finally Natasha’s. The king was wordless as he led the way into his palace, following Shuri as the young princess took the lead. Steve could feel his heart hammering in his chest, yet forced himself to remain silent. He didn’t want to know what happened to Bucky just yet.

Not yet.

Finally they reached two large silver doors. Shuri stopped outside of them, sighed, and then turned to Steve. “He’s in there, Captain. He’s requested to speak to you and only you.”

At least he’s alive, was Steve’s first thought as the door opened just enough for him to squeeze his body through before slamming behind him.

The room was monochrome, aside from the black furniture and the black-rimmed windows. In front of the middle one stood Bucky, with his long brown hair pulled up into a half bun on his head. He was looking out the window, so Steve couldn’t see his face, but he felt an odd sense of comfort as he noticed that Bucky only had one arm. He hadn’t wanted a new one until he knew he was cleansed of H.Y.D.R.A.’s brainwashing, and for good reason. He knew this meant that Bucky wasn’t totally cured yet, but progress was being made.

“Buck?” His voice sounded dry and weak as he called out to his friend. Bucky turned his head slightly, just enough for him to eye Steve and for Steve to notice the smile toying his lips. “How… H-How are you?”

Steve met Bucky’s clear grey gaze as he finally turned all the way around. He took a small step forward, then paused. He eyed Steve for a moment, then chuckled softly. “I’m in love with you, that’s how I am.”

This hit Steve like a blow to the face. His eyes widened as he stared at Bucky, unable to look away. He hadn’t spoken to Bucky in over two years and these were the first words out of his mouth. I’m in love with you, that’s how I am.

Steve found himself walking forward until he was close enough to pull Bucky into a tight hug. The other man wrapped his one arm around Steve’s waist and held him close, burying his face into Steve’s neck and whispering comforting words as the blond-haired man wept softly. He clung to his friend, a tidal wave of over a hundred years of emotion welling in his chest. He knew the dam in his body was too weak to hold the wave back, so he hiccuped his last sob, pulled back, and met Bucky’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Bucky’s fingers curled around the tight fabric of Steve’s shirt, untucking it slightly from his pants as he pulled him closer. He craved every moment of his kiss: the hand on his face, the way Steve smelled like shampoo from his morning shower, the stray strand of hair that tickled his forehead every time Steve would retreat from the kiss to cry before returning his lips to Bucky’s. It was the perfect moment for Bucky. He had waited so long for this, and couldn’t bear another moment without.

“I have something for you.” He finally managed to get out around Steve’s constant kisses, and no matter how much his body refused, he moved away from Steve. The blond stood, crying into his crossed arms at the loss of Bucky’s body against his, but Bucky knew he would return there in a few moments. “Close your eyes.”

Behind the couch sat a long container. Steve was too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear the door open again, with Shuri slipping quietly into the room. She opened the container and took out the contents.

Bucky’s new arm. She quickly went to work attaching it, keeping as quiet as she possibly could. They had rehearsed this several times the previous night after Sam’s phone call, but the giddiness that Bucky felt made it seem like forever. After it was secured, Shuri pressed a feather-light kiss to Bucky’s cheek in good luck before swiftly exiting the room as quietly as she had entered.

Steve was now rigid with excitement, having had his eyes closed for close to fifteen minutes now. Bucky swooped in new arm into the box one last time and grabbed the remaining part to Steve’s surprised before shutting the box and returning to his spot in front of Steve.

“Alright, open them.”

As Steve opened his eyes, they met Bucky’s smiling face. He slowly lowered his gaze, to Bucky’s new shoulder, and then his new bicep, and his new elbow, and his new forearm, and his new wrist, and finally to the shiny gold band that rested on his new hand. The words Steve meant to say lodged in his throat, thinking about how beautiful the moment was. Slowly he brought his hands up and cupped Bucky’s metal hand, caressing the fingers softly, registering the fact that this was Bucky. His beautiful, beautiful Bucky.

“Yes.”

Steve bit his lip as he finally choked the word out. Bucky grinned and grabbed Steve’s left hand. The blond felt his eyes water as Bucky slide the gold ring onto his third finger, fitting perfectly over his knuckle and resting comfortably on his skin.

“But where’s yours?” Steve asked, noticing for the first time that Bucky had only held one ring.

As if answering his question, the door opened, and in walked Sam Wilson. He was now dressed in a white suit, as if he knew about the events that had just taken place between Steve and Bucky. He sauntered towards Steve with a knowing grin on his face, and without saying a word he procured a small black box from his suit pocket. He handed it to Steve, but not without winking at his friend and taking a step away.

Steve held his breath as he opened the box, gazing at the identical band that sat inside of it. He turned it towards Bucky, whose eyes were now also watering. “Will you marry me?” Steve felt as if he were on autopilot as he asked the question.

Bucky just nodded.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2:  
Prompt: Mindless  
Pairing: Brittana (Brittany S. Pierce & Santana Lopez)

Brainless would be a word others would use to describe her.

Me, on the other hand?

To she was… Exceptional. Inspiring. Beautiful.

Of course, she had no idea who I was.

Well, she knew of me, sure, but she didn’t know me.

We were just on the same cheer squad. She was popular, pretty, and all around an amazing person.

And me?

Well, I’m just Santana Lopez.

The girl who is hopelessly in love with Brittany S. Pierce.

Or, well, so I thought.

God, she made me go numb all over every time she looked at me.

It was like her eyes were the frosty breeze and I was a lone wanderer in the arctic.

Except, they weren’t cold.

No, they were full of a warmth that managed to make me toasty even when I forgot my jacket during outside practices.

I worshiped her every movement.

She was, by far, the best member of our team.

I get so mesmerized every time I watch her in practice.

The way she moved, the way she stretched… It also made me a little warm.

It was a stroke of bad luck that she was friends with Quinn Fabray, the only member of our cheer squad who hated my guts.

If I could only get her away from Quinn for just one moment…

Oh, here’s my chance! Quinn is leaving practice early!

Okay, Santana., be calm, cool, and most of all… Oh my god she’s coming this way!

“It’s Santana, right?” God that voice…

“Uh, yeah. That’s me. And you’re Brittany.”

“In the flesh.”

Her lips look so kissable right now!

“So… S-So how’s life? What’s up? Hmm?”

Oh, smooth.

“Well, I’m just about to head out. Coach Sue says that we can leave early.”

“Oh, is that so? I hadn’t been listening.”

Oh jeez…

“Hmm, couldn’t even tell. Not with how much you were staring at me.”

Oh my god she did not catch me staring! Fuck!

“I-I’m… So sorry. I didn’t mean for you to-.”

“You’re so cute when you’re nervous.”

She’s tilting my chin up with her finger. I repeat, she’s tilting my chin up with her finger!

React you idiot!

“Buh…. Aha, uh…”

“So eloquent too.”

She’s ridiculously smooth. There’s no way this is the same Brittany S. Pierce that everyone else talks smack about.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

“No need to be sorry, cutie.”

Is… Is she- She is! She’s grabbing my waist. Oh my god, oh my god…

“I’m sorry.”

“Enough, please?”

“I don’t know how to stop.”

“What if I let you look at a little more, huh? Will you stop apologizing then?”

“What do you mean, Britt?”

“Wanna get out of here? Go back to my house? My parents won’t be home tonight…”

I’m so… Mindless right now. I have no thoughts.

“Yes please.”

That smirk.

“Let’s go, sweetheart.”


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3:  
Prompt: Bait  
Pairing: LucAllen (Lucien Carr & Allen Ginsberg)  
Trigger Warning: Light smut (barely?)

“Why does it have to be me?” I asked in exasperation, crossing my arms and huffing a sigh to add emphasis.

Allen looked at me through his thick-rimmed glasses and raised his eyebrows, as if the answer were obvious. “Look at you, you idiot. You’re literally dripping with boyish good looks.” I swatted him away with a tsk. “No gentleman would be able to resist you.”

I scooched closer to my friend and laid my head on his knee, practically knocking the notebook he was scribbling in out of his lap. “This is a really messed up idea, you realize?”  
Allen glanced down at me and dropped his hands into his lap. “Yes, I realize that, but what else are we going to do? You have to be the bait boy for our plan to work.” He brushed his fingers across my chin and I shivered. “No man can say no to those ocean blues.”

“Stop flirting with me, Ginsy.” I laughed, bumping him in the chest with my head. “Someone might mistake you as being the one who has feelings for me.”

Allen closed his eyes and shook his head. “Never, Carr. I have standards, unlike you.”

“Ouch.” I retorted, sitting up and giving Allen a shove on the shoulder. “I hope you know you just insulted yourself as well.”

My companion cocked his eyebrows again. “Oh really? How so?”

I licked my lips seductively, eyeing Allen. “Because I’m in love with you, idiot.” The look on his face changed, from playful to confused in no time flat. “So by saying that I have no standards, you’re really just insulting yourself-.”

I fell backwards as Allen attacked my lips with his own, hungrily biting at my bottom lip and furiously brushing his hands along my chest. My heart hammered, or maybe it was his. Either way, I brought my hands up to cup his face and kiss him back just as eagerly. My fingers tangled in his chocolate curls and gave harsh tugs, causing Allen to emit deep, guttural noises of pleasure and flop over, so that I was laying on top of him. I brought my knees up and caged him between them, keeping him in place as I trailed my mouth along his jawline and down his neck until I found his sweet spot, just below his ear.

Allen stifled a moan, as Jack just so happened to be sleeping in the corner. I laughed against his neck and nibbled on his earlobe, egging him on just slightly. I felt him buck his hips helplessly beneath me, and, keeping a careful eye on Jack just in case, grazed my teeth along his collarbone gently.

I pulled back after that, unwilling to go any further with Jack in the room. Allen was flushed and breathless between my legs, which, if we were in any other room, I would have taken full advantage of. Instead, I caressed Allen’s face softly, admiring the effect I had on him.

“Still want me as bait boy, Ginsy?”


End file.
